It is known to mount equipment on a support through elastic elements for damping any impacts causing adverse loads on the equipment. For example, a burned-out stage of a rocket is separated from the spacecraft by small explosions which sever the connection between the burned-out rocket stage and the spacecraft to separate the two from each other. Such small explosions cause so-called pyrotechnic shocks which can cause quite substantial dynamic loads on the equipment carried in the spacecraft, such as delicate instrumentation and other components within the craft. Such dynamic loads have been known to damage the equipment. Thus, it is known to eliminate or at least minimize the effects of such impacts on the equipment by mounting impact sensitive structural components inside a separate container or on a carrier such as a platform, whereby the container or platform in turn are secured to the body structure of the spacecraft through damping elements. Such damping elements conventionally contain viscoelastic material. However, impacts, especially those caused by the above mentioned separating explosions, have very high shock velocities, whereby conventional damping elements transmit in addition to the spring force, also a damping force through the viscoelastic material. As a result, substantial forces still reach the shock sensitive structural components.